Iblis Putih
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: Shiroyasha, Sakata Gintoki, adalah seorang pejuang joui yang gugur secara misterius sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Waktu pun terus berjalan, dengan Kabukicho yang mengenal sosoknya sebagai kisah mistis.(R&R please )


_Shiroyasha_ , Sakata Gintoki, adalah seorang pejuang joui yang gugur secara misterius sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu. Waktu pun terus berjalan, dengan _Kabukicho_ yang mengenal sosoknya sebagai kisah mistis.

 _._

.

.

 **Iblis Putih**

 **GINTAMA © Hideaki Sorachi**

Warning: jadi ya, bisa dibilang waktu dalam cerita ini diambil dari movie 2 Gintama. Ketika Gintoki balik ke masa lalu dan membunuh dirinya sendiri hingga sekitar sepuluh tahun kemudian Madao dkk datang nolongin dengan nukar tempatnya sama Gintoki muda. Jadi waktu disini diambil sekitar sepuluh tahun setelah Gintoki memang dinyatakan mati dan tidak ada yang mengenalnya selain Katsura, Takasugi, Sakamoto. _Damn time paradox_ , ribet njelasinnya.

Pair:… apa ini BL, ya? Aku belum tahu~

.

.

Fanfic ini dibuat tanpa keuntungan apapun, hanya hobi semata. Happy reading.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu _Shiroyasha_? terkadang arwahnya berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Di salah sudut _Kabukichou_ , segerombolan anak-anak terlihat asik menceritakan sesuatu. Kisah hantu yang paling fenomenal di wilayah mereka, _Shiroyasha_. _Shiroyasha_ sebenarnya adalah seorang pejuang bernama lengkap Sakata Gintoki, ia gugur dalam peperangan ketika berusaha merebut kembali kekuasaan bumi dari tangan para _Amanto_. Ia terbunuh oleh sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Karena ketidak jelasan itulah, orang-orang percaya bahwa arwahnya kini gentayangan. Makhluk itu bisa muncul dimana-mana, asalkan masih wilayah _Kabukicho_.

Entah apa dan bagaimana ceritanya arwah itu malah terjebak di _Kabukicho_. Kabarnya, memang benar jika _Shiroyasha_ dapat memunculkan dirinya, lalu menculik atau bahkan membunuh orang yang saat itu juga melihat sosoknya.

Sebelumnya, kepolisian setempat mendapat laporan seorang anak yang hilang. Jejak-jejak aneh menyerupai darah yang mengalir terlihat di sekitar tempat kejadian, ketika ditelusuri lebih jauh tidak ada satupun tubuh terluka yang ditemukan. Orang-orang sekitar pun percaya dan tidak salah lagi mereka pasti menuduh jika _Shiroyasha_ lah sang pelaku. Anak-anak pun dilarang bermain ketika hari mulai larut malam, apalagi saat bulan sedang terang-terangnya.

Tapi karena anak-anak yang tengah bergerumul saat ini bandel, mereka tidak tahu jika waktu telah menunjuk angka sepuluh malam.

"Benar, benar! Kalau tidak salah, kata orang tuaku setan itu terlihat seperti mengenakan _kimono_ putih."

"Oh, iya! Yang rambutnya keriting."

"Ubanan kayak kakek-kakek."

"Kadang malah mirip pel lantai."

"Dia juga katanya melayang-layang."

"Melayang-layang…., ngambang…., kayak tai."

Entah bagaimana pembicaraan kisah hantu yang satu ini malah berujung pada tawa khas anak-anak yang tidak ada habisnya.

 _ctik_.

Dari arah kanan gerombolan anak-anak, terdengar suara pematik api berbentuk botol mayones. Pematik itu pun membakar ujung rokok yang telah terselip di kedua belah bibir seorang pria berseragam polisi. Ujung matanya melirik gerombolan anak-anak tersebut, menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru saja ia hisap, pria itu mendecih pelan pada anak-anak nakal yang belum juga tidur di bawah ketiak sang ibu.

Dengan nada berat khas pecandu nikotin, pria itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Oi, bocah. Sudah jam berapa ini? Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Sontak anak-anak tersebut menoleh, dilihatnya pria yang jauh lebih tua itu sedikit terkejut ketika mereka menyadari pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah seragam kepolisian. Ditambah, tampang pria itu seperti iblis sungguhan. "Eh, p-polisi?." Dengan kode salah satu dari mereka, ia pun menyuruh agar mereka segera membubarkan diri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu gerombolan anak-anak itu telah berhamburan kesana-kemari hingga menghilang, menyisihkan polisi tersebut seorang diri.

"Hijikata- _san_. Kenapa anak-anak itu takut padamu? Kau ingin menculik mereka, ya? Dasar _pedofi_ l."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, sukses memunculkan sudut perempatan di dahi seorang pria bernama Hijikata.

"Jangan-jangan, anak perempuan yang hilang itu kau penculiknya, dasar _lolicon_."

Hijikata sontak berbalik, kepalan tangan kini menarik kerah seorang pemuda dengan kesal. Wajahnya merah menahan marah karena kata-kata dari pemuda tersebut. _Pedofil_? _Lolicon_? Kalau bukan seseorang yang ia kenal sejak masih tidur di bawah ketiak sang kakak, mungkin sudah ia tebas menggunakan katana terkutuk miliknya.

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA KAU SOUGO SIALANN!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sougo itu berkedip, dengan enteng ia menyingkirkan pelan tangan Hijikata yang menarik kerah bajunya. "Ah, iya, iya~ aku hanya bercanda Hijikata- _san_." Setelah mendapat waktu untuk mengganggu orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh itu, Okita, Okita Sougo pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali yang sempat terhenti. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oi, Sougo." Panggil Hijikata yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempat pijakannya, tertinggal di belakang Okita. Okita pun berhenti, menoleh dengan ekspresi seakan menyuruh Hijikata untuk segera mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkan kepadanya. "Apa kau mengenal rumah ini?" tanya sang wakil komandan dengan pandangan tertuju lurus pada rumah, atau mungkin toko berlantai dua. Okita ikut memandangnya, walau tempat itu berlantai dua, Okita yakin jika Hijikata hanya tertuju pada lantai di atasnya.

Dari kasus yang diterimanya, Hijikata akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di _Kabukicho_. Kasus seorang gadis _amanto_ yang menghilang dan dituntut sebisa mungkin oleh ayahnya agar ditemukan. Karena kasus ini bisa saja berdampak bagi Bumi, jadi pasukan elite Shinsengum pun terpaksa yang harus turun tangan. Dari pada bolak-balik, lebih baik ia mencari rumah sewaan, begitulah kata atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai perintah dari sang atasan, Kondou Isao. Sebenarnya Hijikata tidak terlalu memperduikannya, ia tidak masalah jika memang harus bolak-balik dari lokasi tempat kejadian dan markas _Shinsengumi_ nya. Lagipula memang tidak terlalu jauh.

Tetapi apa yang ia tatap kini membuatnya sedikit merasa terheran, sebuah toko berlantai dua. Berpikir keras dirinya merasa pernah berada disana, dalam situasi yang menyebalkan dan hangat secara bersamaan, masalahnya ia tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi. Dahinya mengerut hingga ia menghela napas, toko itu seperti menarik dirinya agar tinggal sementara disana, entah kenapa dirinya yakin jika lantai dua itu sedang tidak ada yang menempati. Namun bukan hanya itu, tempat itu membuat hati kecilnya ingin sekali menghancurkannya, menghilangkannya bersama seseorang yang menempati. Entah kenapa ia membenci orang yang tinggal disana, rasanya hidupnya akan rusuh jika bertemu orang tersebut.

TAPI SIAPA!?.

Tau orangnya saja tidak, bertamu juga belum pernah.

"Tidak, Hijikata- _san_." Jawab pemuda bersuarai pasir tersebut dengan nada datar khasnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hijikata tadi. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, tempat itulah di mana sang makhluk mistis _Shiroyasha_ memunculkan diri, ah- atau mungkin tinggal." Lanjutnya, seraya melirik Hijikata melalui sudut matanya, ingin melihat reaksi sang wakil komandan.

Jawabannya pun disambut begitu saja oleh decihan dingin Hijikata.

" _Cih_. Makhluk mistis? Hantu? Iblis? Jangan bercada lagi, Sougo. Yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ada." Dengan tangan gemetar yang diupayakan agar tidak terilihat, Hijikata bermaksud untuk menghisap rokoknya kembali. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat bercucuran di pipinya. Namun meski begitu, ekspresi Hijikata tetap terlihat tenang, walau terkesan dipaksakan. Apa iya tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal sang hantu terkenal? Hanya saja tempat itu seakan menarik dirinya untuk memasukinya. Jangan-jangan _Shiroyasha_ tengah menargetkan seseorang untuk dijadikan korban selanjutnya, yaitu Hijikata sendiri.

Okita yang pada dasarnya memang orang dengan kepekaan tinggi, diam-diam menyeringai.

"Hee, Kau takut, Hijikata- _san_."

Mendengar itu, bahu Hijikata tersentak pelan. "T-Tidak."

"Takut."

"Tidak."

"Hijikata-san, kau menghisap rokok dengan matamu?"

"Ti- UWAH, MATAKU!"

"Kau takut."

Hijikata yang dasaranya memang tidak ingin mengakui ketakutannya pada cerita-cerita mistis, membantah dengan sikap sekalem yang ia bisa. "Tidak, kau salah, Sougo. Tanganku ini habis terjepit pintu, makanya begini."

"Begini bagaimana? Aku tidak paham apa maksudmu Hijibaka-sialan."

Yang diberi embel-embel sialan secara sengaja hanya kembali menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mata kanannya yang terlihat merah dan berair pun sebisa mungkin tidak ia pedulikan, berusaha setengah mati untuk tetap terlihat kalem. Dalam usaha kekalemannya, Hijikata bersuara "Intinya, aku tidak takut, Sougo. Dan sesuai dengan perintah Kondou- _san_ …" mengambil jeda sejenak, Hijikata mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menunjuk toko berlantai dua tersebut. "Aku akan tinggal disana untuk sementara." Menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya, Hijikata malah menampilkan seringaian terpaksanya.

"Bagaimana? heh."

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Wooh, keren~" Okita dengan tidak ada seru-serunya malah bertepuk tangan, malas. Pemuda itu pun dengan santai berbalik, melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda oleh pertanyaan Hijikata. "Ya, kalau begitu dadah~, Hijikata- _san_. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"B-Bukan sekarang, Sougo sialan! Tunggu!"

Sesegara mungkin Hijikata menyusul Okita yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Okita yang sudah terlalu malas untuk mengganngu rival posisi wakil komandan tersebut pun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke markas, dan tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Sampai di samping Okita, Hijikata bernapas lega.

Dasar penakut.

Sampai-sampai tanpa mereka berdua sadari selama mereka bergerak menjauh, ada sepasang mata merah menyala yang tergerak, melirik ke arah mereka ketika mulai melangkahkan kaki. Bibir dari sepasang mata itu juga membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis.

.

.

.

Waktu pun menunjukkan angka dua belas malam.

"SOUGO SIALAN, DIA MALAH MEMBUATKU TERSESAT!"

Di tengah malam yang tidak ada terang-terangnya sama sekali, Hijikata rusuh sendiri. Ia menendang apapun yang bisa ia tendang di hadapannya, sampai sebuah batu besar membuat dirinya kapok tidak ingin menendang-nendang di tengah-tengah kegelapan lagi. Polisi dengan potongan rambut poni 'V' itu merasa kesal, amat kesal. Ia dipermainkan oleh bawahannya sendiri, Okita meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah pemuda itu beralasan ingin membeli minum dari mesin. Sampai beberapa menit tidak muncul juga, Hijikata kemudian memutuskan untuk mencarinya hingga ke segala arah yang malah membuat dirinya tersesat. Harusnya ia sadar, tapi larutnya malam membuatnya berpikir mungkin Okita sedang tidak memiliki niat jahat.

Ditambah, ia masih merasa ketakutan oleh kisah _Shiroyasha_.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Aku akan pulang sendiri, cih."

 _Tapi kemana?_

Ah, sialnya Hijikata belum mengetahui daerah ini. Walau masih berada di wilayah _Kabukichou_ , tempat yang ia pijak memang sepertinya belum pernah ia kunjungi. Ia tidak tahu mau kemana, sekali lagi, dirinya tersesat. Gelap pula.

"SIALAN." Umpatnya. Tidak ada lagi kah orang-orang yang masih berkeliaran? Orang-orang tua yang baru saja dari kedai sake begitu?. Ah, tapi orang mabuk tidak mungkin bisa ditanyai. Hijikata menoleh kesegala arah, suasana di sekelilingnya benar-benar gelap, bahkan awan-awan tebal terlihat menutupi sang bulan yang kini tengah berlangsung purnama. Buta arah, akhirnya Hijikata hanya berjalan mengikuti naluri instingnya.

Setidaknya jika memang tersesat, ia harus menemukan bangku taman untuk dijadikannya sebagai tempat tidur. Langkah demi langkah pun berhasil ia lakukan dengan aman dan tentram. Walau gelap, setidaknya cahaya remang dari lampu jalan masih membuatnya tahu akan melangkah kemana. Malam yang tenang dan suasana dinginnya malam terasa lumayan menusuk, Hijikata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Serangga-serangga maam pun bersenandung riang melantunkan kesunyian. Sipapun, ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang untuk ditanyai. Apapun, ia ingin bertemu bangku untuk ditiduri.

Langkah kakinya tanpa sadar telah membawanya pada sebuah jembatan. Hingga secara mistis angin malam malah berhembus seakan menyambutnya. Hal itu malah membuat Hijikata semakin erat untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Surai gelapnya bergoyang perlahan, pepohonan di sekitarnya membunyikan suara gesekan akibat angin yang berhembus. Awan tebal yang tadi menutupi sang rembulan mulai bergerak menjauh. Dengan sukses pun kini cahaya purnama menerobos menembus awan, menyorot sosok di bawahnya.

Sosok selain Hijikata.

Polisi itu pun menghentikan langkah, terperangah pada sosok di hadapannya yang muncul begitu saja.

Sosok itu menampilkan cahaya perak menderang ketika tersorot cahaya rembulan. Dilihatnya sosok itu yang saat ini tengah termenggu pada salah satu sisi jembatan. Sorot mata sosok tersebut menatap lurus pada air di bawahnya, seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik disana.

Beberapa saat terpaku menatap sosok serba putih tersebut, Hijikata menggelengkan kepala. Sepasang kakinya kembali melangkah, bermaksud untuk sesegera mungkin melewati jembatan dan orang asing ini. Akhirnya Ia berhasil melewatinya, melewati sosok yang masih saja termenggu itu seakan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika jarak mereka telah berkisar satu meter, Hijikata akhirnya memilih untuk menghela napas dan mengucapkan sesuatu seraya membalikkan badan, melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Tengah malam seperti ini, apa yang dilakukan oleh rakyat biasa sepertimu?" tanyanya, atau mungkin maksudnya ia ingin mengusir sosok itu pulang dengan nada beratnya. Beberapa saat pun tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda reaksi dari sosok pria bersurai perak tersebut, hingga sosok itu mengusap tengkuknya ogah-ogahan.

Sedikit bernada malas, pria perak itu pun akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Hijikata. "Oi, oi~ sepertinya kau ini tersesat," ia pun berbalik memunggungi sisi jembatan seraya tersenyum mengejek "Oogushi- _kun_.".

Dari pada merespon sosok itu yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah tersesat, Hijikata sudah merasa jengkel duluan oleh panggilan barunya dengan tangan yang terkepal secara spontan. "Siapa Oogushi!?"

Sosok itu menarik napas panjang mendengar respon sang polisi "Hah~ ternyata memang benar." Tidak peduli oleh pria berseragam kepolisian itu yang sudah merasa kesal, sosok tersebut secara enteng menunjuk sesuatu di ujung jembatan. "Lihat." Ucapnya yang arah telunjuknya kini diikuti pandangan mata beriris biru milik Hijikata, ia pun menjelaskan "Setelah di ujung situ, kau hanya perlu ke sana, setelah itu kau akan bertemu jalan yang kau lalui ketika menuju kemari."

Setelah mendengar penunjuk jalan yang membuat dirinya merasa tertolong, Hijikata kembali berhadapan menatap pria perak tadi, membuatnya tersadar jika sosok itu memiliki sepasang bola mata merah semerah darah dengan kelopak mata menyerupai mata ikan mati. Ia pun menuduk perlahan "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah, Oogushi- _kun_."

"Siapa Oo-"

"Sudah, aku akan pulang. Sebaiknya kau pergilah sebelum _Shiroyasha_ bertemu denganmu." Lagi-lagi, dengan senyum ejek penuh arti membuat Hijikata merasa menyesal telah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok tersebut. Hijikata tanpa bicara lagi kini melangkah pada arah yang sudah diberi tahu oleh sang sosok asing tersebut. Sementara sosok itu kini juga mulai berjalan menjauh, memunggungi sang polisi yang memiliki arah berlawanan.

Dalam langkah tenangnya, dengan suara yang terdengar pelan, sosok perak itu bergumam singkat seraya menatap bulan yang kembali mulai tertutup awan.

"Orang itu, bisa melihatku?"

.

.

.

.

.

GAK TAU INI TAMAT ATAU LANJUT, NGAHAHAHA /pulang


End file.
